Hanna Marin
Hanna Olivia Rivers (Marin) is a fictional character created by Sara Shepard for the Pretty Little Liarsbook series, and later developed for the Freeformtelevision series adaptation by I. Marlene King and portrayed by Ashley Benson. The character has also appeared in the spin-off series Ravenswood. Relationships Sean Ackard Hanna's relationship with Sean started before the first episode because she thought he was the love of her life later to find out he was a female dog, after she became a popular girl and he noticed her. She had to struggle with Sean's decision to not have sex yet and she doubts if he really like her. Their relationship ends later, during a party where she passed the limits with him, and he got upset.3 Caleb Rivers Hanna's first hook up with the bad-boy Caleb Riversis in the first season, when they developed feelings for each other and he took Hanna's virginity.4 This first hook up ended when Hanna discovered that Caleb was spying on her, and Jenna paid him to do it.5 However, in the second season, Hanna forgives him and they rekindle their relationship.6 In the third season, after "A" was revealed to be Mona, Hanna started visiting her in Radley Sanitarium, and a new stalker emerged, making Hanna lie to Caleb multiples times. Thus, Caleb broke up with her, saying that he was tired of all her lies.7 But, when Hanna told Caleb the truth behind the new "A," he forgives her.8 The relationship continues well during the rest of the third season, until the following season, when Hanna gets upset because Caleb had to leave Rosewood in order to find out what was going on in Ravenswood.9 Furthermore, when Caleb returns to Rosewood, they hook up once again.10 They broke up again sometime during the five-years time jump that occurred in mid sixth-season finale.11 It is later revealed that they broke up because Hanna was working a lot, and they didn't spend a lot of time together. However, they kissed when Hanna was set as a trap for the new stalker. Later they got back together and 12Although everything, Hanna is still in love with Caleb. Travis Hobbs Hanna's first contact with Travis occurred when he went to the police department and testified that Hanna's mother didn't kill Darren Wilden; with the act, Hanna thanks him.13 Later, Hanna texts Travis asking for his help. He drives her and her friends home, and later he helps Hanna to clean up and she thanks him for everything. Hanna offers to pay him, but instead he holds her hand and the two share an intimate moment.14 Later, Hanna invites Travis over to play a pool game. He teaches her how to play and, later, they kiss.15 Travis then invites Hanna on a date, and, during the dinner, they talk and enjoy a lot, until Hanna gets a text from "A" and after telling him she had a great time, leaves an upset Travis.16They started dating later. However, when Alison returns to Rosewood, Hanna became insecure, and she forgets that she had plans to go to the Grille with Travis. He surprises her by knocking on her door and she apologizes for forgetting, and tells him that Alison is inside her home. She alleges that she would call him after Alison leaves, but she didn't do it, upsetting Travis, who, in the next morning, broke up with Hanna.17 Jordan Hobart Jordan was Hanna's fiancée after the five-years time jump—which occurred during the mid sixth season.18 He is described as a sophisticated-yet-approachable 27-year-old working in the fashion industry. Hanna and him first meet at a restaurant in New York, where Jordan asked to buy her a drink.19However, Hanna turns down her engagement with Jordan on the seventh season, when she found herself unable to love him.19 Rivalries and friendships Hanna is known in the first season for her jealousy of Amber Victorino, a girl who gave Sean rides to school after Hanna crashed Sean's car.20 In the fourth season, Hanna also had a rivalry with Miranda, a girl who Caleb wanted to help when he decided to move to Ravenswood.21 Hanna is the best friend of Spencer, Aria, Alison and Emily—the Liars—, well as being friend of Mona Vanderwaal, Lucas Gottesman, Ezra Fitz, Wren Kingston, Toby Cavanaugh and Paige McCullers. Series Season 1 The former overweight girl is now the "it girl" of Rosewood High School. Along with her new best friend, Mona Vanderwaal, she rules the school and they are clearly labeled under the title of "queen-bees." Shoplifting gives her a Bad girl feel but when she is caught, Hanna struggles with the fact that her mother, Ashley, is the main factor of the removal of her charges—Ashley maintained a sexual relationship with Officer Darren Wilden in order to keep clean the image of her family. In addition, the old group of friends, in which Hanna was a member in the seventh grade, reunite, causing tension between her friendship with Mona. Hanna also has to deal with the threats and the danger of possibly having her secrets revealed by the tenebrous "A." Also in this season, Hanna starts a romantic relationship with the bad-boy Caleb Rivers. Season 2 After suffering with Caleb's betrayal, Hanna now has to decide if she'll be able to forgive him, or just let him go. Meanwhile, Hanna has to struggle with the marriage between her father, Tom, and her soon-to-be step-mother, Isabel. Her friendships Aria, Emily and Spencer grow — angering Mona, who thinks that maybe she has lost her friendship with Hanna. Hanna ultimately forgives Caleb, and they reunite. In order to find out who is "A," the girls ask Caleb for help, and Hanna worries about it. The season ends with Hanna finding out that Mona is the person behind the anonymous "A." Season 3 Hanna is trying to overcome Mona's betrayal, and she decides to visit her at the Radley Sanitarium in order to get some answers. Hanna's relationship with Caleb keeps going, until they break up when Caleb gets tired of Hanna's lies—principally when she covers up her visits to Mona. Plus, Hanna gets closer to Wren Kingston, but she avoids a possible relationship. Hanna is also accused of stealing Alison's body by Officer Wilden. Caleb and Hanna hook up once again when he finds out that a new "A" emerged recently.